Franchessca Gray
Franchessca Georgia Gray is a main character from the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by Gleelover4ever and portrayed by Troian Bellisario Life Before Glee Born in London, her parents brought her up with a silver spoon in her mouth as she is the only daughter. She is extremely smart and was walking within 5 months. She knew how to write proper stories by the age of 4 and her favorite book then was the dictionary. Her parents gives her whatever she wants and she decided to grow up to become a Broadway singer when she met Barbra Streisand at an awards show at the age of 5. She has stepped on Broadway when she got the chance to play a minor role in the revival of Ragtime. She is very competitive which intimidates others. Shes had many friends due to her wealth all which she found fake. Personality She loves being lead. Be it a local school play or just a singing competition, she has to be in the limelight. She is very smart, always getting full marks for her tests. Very drama and loves to add Shakespeare and quotes to whatever she says. She loves being beautiful, wearing perfect makeup and dresses everywhere. Is also a perfectionist and wants everyone and everything to be perfect. As the only child of a rich businessman, she gets everything she wants so everything has to go the way she wants it to be. She loves musical theater and believes that Broadway was made for her. Loves the crowd and limelight. Has a vocal range of 5 octaves which is her pride. Hates being wrong and will never accept defeat. Is homophobic because she thinks that homosexuals started Aids and all these weird sicknesses. Idols include Idina Menzel, Barbra Streisand...Generally a very friendly person, likes to meet new people and learn about them. Scores at languages and can count in at least 20 different languages. Is a teachers pet. Relationships David Hastings As said in Worth Fighting For, they we're childhood bestfriends that fell inlove with eachother but got seperated, Franchessca also has feelings for David but she is afraid of showing it. In The Graduates Return, Franchessca and David share their first kiss Charlie Quint Charlie and Franchessca was once a loving and a "Superbass" couple but when Franchessca accidentally kissed Cameron they broke-up. Trivia *Like Sugar Motta, is the only child of a rich family Songs Solos Season 1 *You Must Love Me (Double Trouble) *If I Ain't Got You (Worth Fighting For) *Diamonds'' (l'inattendu)'' *Skyfall (Skyfall) *Chasing Pavements'' (So It Begins)'' Solos (In a Duet) Season 1 *Ours (Charlie) (The Back Up Plan) *California King Bed (Chriss)'' (l'inattendu)'' *New York State of Mind (Rachel) (Duets Deluxe) *22 (Ariana) (A Twist in Regionals) Solos (In a Group Number) Season 1 *Constant Craving (Old Rivals,New Rivals) *Moment 4 Life'' (The Back Up Plan)'' *Zombie'' (The Monster Mash)'' *The Monster Mash'' (The Monster Mash)'' *Beautiful Monster/Monster (The Monster Mash) *One Thing/What Makes You Beautiful (Opposites Interact) *Lady Marmalade (The Graduates Return)